


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I sincerely hope it’s lovely and gay (like homosexual), Swan Queen - Freeform, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: Organizing a holiday ball isn’t fun, except when Emma and Regina get locked in a room together. Then it’s gay. Swan Queen.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocelin (@Jaequelin49)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jocelin+%28%40Jaequelin49%29).



> Another addition for my friends’ event: 12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas! Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and everything in between. Much love to Swen :)

Snow White has the startlingly consistent habit of worrying until she makes herself sick. Regina tended to the girls stomach aches in the Enchanted Forest when her equestrian competitions were nearing and Charming admits his wife was a sickly mess during her pregnancy.

So it doesn’t come as a shock when Regina walks into town hall on Christmas Eve, a few hours before the humongous annual holiday party that the young woman was appointed to put together, to find Snow dry heaving into the once-festive potted plants in the lobby.

“My poinsettias!” Regina growls under her breath as she watches Snow lurch with another heave. “Damn it, Snow! There’s a restroom right there!”

“I—oh god,” Snow clutches the porcelain pot to her chest and takes several deep, shaky breaths before turning back to the Mayor. “Regina, there’s so much to do and so little time!”

She can’t hold back the eye roll if she tried. “Isn’t everything ordered?” Snow nods. “Then why are you stressing over this?”

“Ordering and organizing is easy but actually putting everything together?” Snow rubs her palm against her chest. “Do you have some Tums?” Regina crosses her arms and glares at the petite brunette, who just pales and stammers, “Pepto? Ginger ale?”

“Go home, Snow. I’ll take care of this.” Regina mutters as she practically shoves the younger brunette toward the exit. Snow throws her a grateful smile that quivers because of her nausea and takes Regina on the offer. As Snow leaves, Regina wonders if this sickness isn’t just from nerves but perhaps something more, especially because Snow’s clothes seem tighter on her frame and she’s constantly readjusting her slightly larger breasts as if she’s uncomfortable.

She shudders at the thought of Snow being pregnant for the third time. She may be the symbol of innocence and kindness, but that petite woman turned into a hormone controlled monster after six months of pregnancy.

“Regina!” She swivels on her heel to watch Emma jog toward her in tight jeans, a silk blouse, and high heeled boots. Emma’s smile is bright and genuine, something that’s occurring more since her divorce. Good riddance, Regina thinks bitterly.

“Miss Swan,” Regina purrs, a small smile pulling at her scarlet lips. “What’re you doing here? The party isn’t for a few hours.”

“I know, but Snow was acting scatter-brained this morning so I figured I’d come down and help her out.”

“Scatter-brained is your mothers natural state.” Regina teases. The barbs lack any malice now that the two women have become close friends. “I took over. She didn’t seem well so I sent her home, but I could certainly use a hand.”

Regina leads Emma to the large ballroom on the first floor. Emma had no idea it even existed since most gatherings, including the holiday parties up until this year, are held at Granny’s, but the room is spacious and, unlike the diner, can definitely can fit all of Storybrooke inside without any code violations.

Regina huffs at the state of the room. The Christmas tree is up but still bare, the elegant mahogany tables weren’t placed yet, and the decorations are still sitting in plastic containers stacked near the entrance. “Your mother is going to be the death of me.”

“What a plot twist that’d be, huh?” Regina tries to shoot her a scathing glare but ends up looking adorable with her scrunched brows and pouty lips, and Emma has to bite her cheek to stifle the laugh that bubbles up. “Can’t you just use magic to set this all up?”

“For most of it, yes.” Regina goes ahead and flicks her wrist, and the room slowly morphs. The tree is spruced up with blue and silver ornaments and the tables are strategically placed around the room and covered with blue table cloths. To Emma, it seemed all ready to go, but Regina stepped toward the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Emma asks as she follows behind her.

“Snow decided on seating arrangements after last years food fight fiasco started by my sister and Dorothy. The name cards should be in the supply closet.”

Regina unlocks the closet and pushes the heavy door open, letting Emma walk in first then following closely behind. The door shuts behind them, rattling the walls, while Regina blindly searches for the light switch and flicks it on.

“She was lugging around a large plastic container yesterday so look for that.” Regina informs. They quietly search through the shelves but can’t find it among the clutter. “Damn it, she might’ve left it in my office last night.”

Right as Regina’s hand hovers over the door handle, an audible click sounds through the room.

“What was—“ Emma’s inquiry is cut off by Regina turning the door handle fiercely to no avail. “Shit, it’s locked?”

Regina bangs the palm of her hand against the wooden door and silently prays someone is around even though it’s Christmas Eve and everyone has off. Her hands clam up when her yells are met with ringing silence. She kicks the offending wood and hisses, “Damn it!”

Emma watches in slight amusement but keeps her expression neutral. The last thing she needs is to rile Regina up even more. Instead, she helpfully suggests, “Let me call Snow. Maybe she hasn’t left yet.”

Emma reaches into the pocket of her red leather jacket and—well, fuck. She tilts her head back and stares at the ceiling exasperatedly. “I left it in the car.” She looks at Regina. “Tell me you have your phone on you.”

“I could tell you I do...” Regina grits her teeth, “But I’d be lying.” The brunette turns back to the door and lifts her hands, ready to use her magic to get them out of this storage closet, but her magic bounces off the door like there’s a shield on it. “Huh... someone put up a barrier. I can’t magic the door open or transport us out of here.”

Emma lifts a brow. “Why would someone do that? You think something’s up?”

“No idea, Miss Swan.” She tries to throw some basic spells at the door but, like before, they’re deflected. She sighs. “Looks like we’re stuck until someone comes looking. At least the holiday ball is being held here so we know we’ll be out by tonight at the latest.”

Emma grumbles under her breath as she tugs on the hem of her turtleneck. “Why is the heat so high all of sudden?”

Now that Emma mentions it, Regina notices just his clammy her hands are and that her silk blouse is sticking to her damp back. “The thermostat is always sets to sixty degrees and it’s under lock and key.” Regina leans against the small section of wall by the door that isn’t lined with metal shelving. “This room is next to the boiler room though, so perhaps that’s where the heat is emanating from.”

The temperature keeps skyrocketing, however, and Emma has to shed her black wool coat, beanie, leather gloves, and her fur-lined boots. Regina, on the other hand, stubbornly stays covered and tries really hard not to stare at the toned muscles Emma just put on display. She fails quite a few times.

Emma paces around the room, sighing with frustration with every step, while Regina perches on plastic container that houses the decor from Snow’s tenure as Mayor. She knows because it’s labeled ‘atrocious’.

Then Emma stubs her toe on the bottom of a shelf and a string of curses fly from her mouth. To say Regina’s thoroughly entertained would be an understatement. As Emma reaches down to rub the sore spot on her toe, she sees a plastic container hidden behind cardboard boxes that’s labeled ‘toys’.

She beams as she walks toward it. “Hey, you got toys in here! An Uno deck better be in there!”

Regina blanches. “No, Miss—“

Emma opens the lid and jumps back, wide-eyed. She whips her gaze toward the blushing Mayor and laughs as her own cheeks reddened. “Uh, Madame Mayor, is that what I think it is?”

Regina groans. “It’s for the high school sex education course. They don’t like to keep it on the premises all year.”

Emma quirks a brow and stares at the content of the box. There’s vibrators, dildos, lubricant, condoms, harnesses, the whole gambit. “You’re telling me these fairytale characters are okay with the school system showing their kids sex toys?”

“We’re fairly progressive... and hardly prudish compared to this realm.” Regina’s cheeks starts to balm now that the conversation has become a bit political instead of tense. “We even hand out vibrators to girls that wish to own one. Most parents believe it could stifle the urge to have sex at a younger age. They give themselves pleasure instead of putting their bodies at risk for disease and teenage pregnancy.”

Emma gapes. “And you agree?”

“I think the idea has merit... but if Henry ever came home with a condom, I’d have surely had a mini-stroke.” Emma chuckles at the image of a red-faced Henry pocketing a condom as Regina clutches her chest and falls to her knees.

“He’s getting to that age, ya know? It’s coming. A wife, sex, grandkids for us.”

“I do no want to think about my what’s coming for my son, Emma.”

And Emma can’t contain herself after that. She laughs so hard her eyes glisten and Regina watches on in amusement, a smirk firmly planted on her lips. Then, as she wipes her eyes, Emma shyly jerks her head toward the box and asks, “Ever used one?”

Regina chokes on air and wheezes, “That’s highly inappropriate, Miss Swan.”

“You totally have, Queenie.”

“I have not!” Regina blurts defensively. Emma smirks triumphantly. “Oh, do shut up.”

“You’re missing out.” Emma says with a click of her tongue. She pulls a strapless dildo from the box and tosses it from hand to hand. Regina hates that she’s soaked already. Just the visual of Emma holding it is enough to make her nipples harden against her button up and blazer.

“Maleficent wanted to use one on me decades ago, but I was too young, still a bit prudish and innocent, even if hatred was slowly building in my heart. As I’ve aged, I suppose I’ve grown more curious.” Regina’s not sure why she’s sharing so much information. The arousal may have loosened her lips, or perhaps she’s drunk on lust, or maybe she’s trying to keep this conversation going in hopes that Emma will show her just what she’s been missing. Either way, she clears her throat uncomfortably as she moves to grab an old table cloth that was hanging off a shelf near the door and drape it on the stone floor so she can sit with her back against the wall.

Emma stares at her intensely, so intensely that Regina actually trembles. Then the blonde smirks imperceptibly. “I could show you. Just to fulfill that curiosity, that is.”

The words make Regina shudder, heart racing against her chest and palms clammy for a whole new host of reasons, but Emma just stands there across the room with a purple strapless dildo in her hand, waiting for some kind of answer. The blonde expects a deflection, if not flat out rejection, but she had to put herself out there and make her attraction known. This thing between her and Regina has been simmering for years, reaching a boiling point after Emma left Hook, and now Emma wants to act.

Regina squeezes her thighs together and wiggles uncomfortably when she feels an abundance of wetness between them. It’s honestly embarrassing how turned on she is. But whether to let Emma take care of her? Well, that was much more complicated.

Henry departed from Storybrooke a year ago with a blessing of sorts. He hinted that he wanted Regina to be happy, to find that elusive happy ending, and he kept glancing at Emma as he said it. When he leaned in, he told her that it was never too late for true loves. Perhaps Regina projected her own desires onto his words and actions, but she chooses to believe he’d happily accept a relationship between his mothers. Snow and Charming love her and want the best for her, but would they be accepting of this? The hopeful part of her is screaming that Snow knows, has known for years, about her attraction to Emma and has made small moves to push them together, like when the younger brunette practically shoved them under a mistletoe at the holiday party last year. But—

“You’re overthinking.” Emma states bluntly, snapping her from her thoughts. Regina jumps when she sees Emma has crossed the room and is now kneeling in front of her with the toy still in her right hand. “Just to be clear, I totally want to fuck you right now with this,” Emma gestures to the toy, “But this means more to me than just sex. I... I really care about you, Regina, like a lot. You know, like really deeply.”

The bumbling rant somehow makes Regina soften, because she can hear the statement that’s being uttered between the lines. The statement that Emma has a hard time saying out loud, even to their son. I love you.

“I feel the same way.” She replies reverently. I love you too. Then she smirks, “I’d also very much enjoy fulfilling my curiosity.”

Before the last syllable even leaves her mouth, Emma grips the underside of her thighs and tugs until Regina is on her back, staring up in shock as the blonde plants her hands on each side of Regina’s head and leans over her. “With pleasure, your majesty.”

Emma peels Regina’s off slowly, painfully so, and aggravates the brunette each time she swats away her grabby hands. “This is about you. Let me make you feel good.”

“I’d feel fantastic if you’d take it all off and let me touch.” Regina’s growl is undercut by a soft moan that bubbles up when Emma’s fingers pinch her nipples through her sheer black bra. But the request is granted. Emma doesn’t have much to take off since she’s been disrobing because the temperature spike, but her tank top is ripped off quickly and her plain padded bra is unclipped and tossed into a corner. Regina unzips the tight blue skinny jeans and yanks until their at ankles, where Emma unceremoniously kicks them off and away.

The only barrier between them is Regina’s lacy bra and panties and Emma’s Wonder Woman briefs. If she wasn’t so turned on, she’d smile at the child-like article of clothing. The dildo is on top of the table cloth turned make-shift bed, right next to Regina’s hip.

Emma doesn’t reach for it yet. Instead she glances around the room until she spots some pillows stacked on a shelf in the corner. They aren’t the greatest quality and they’re kind of flat but she needs the padding, even if minimal. One pillow is placed under Regina’s head, another under Regina’s ass, and two are stationed under Emma’s knees in between Regina’s legs.

Emma reaches for the toy but hesitates as her fingers wrap around it. Her gaze darts around the overheated, damp, drab room and a frown appears on her lips. She anxiously turns to Regina and softly says, “This isn’t how our first time should be.”

Regina caresses Emma’s blushing cheeks and swipes her thumb over the frown on thin pink lips. “It doesn’t matter where we are. I don’t care about location or if you wined and dined me first. The only thing that matters is that you’re making me feel wanted and loved, and you are. The first time doesn’t mean much to me because I know we’ll have many more times.”

“But—“

“Emma, I want you to fuck me, right here and right now.” Emma groans at that and buries her head into the crook of Regina’s neck. Regina smirks, “Then we’ll go home, get ready, attend a Christmas ball, and after Henry is safely sent with your parents, you’ll come to the mansion and make love to me. I’ll even let you light some candles and toss around some rose pedals. Sound good?”

“Sounds pretty awesome.” Emma’s voice is muffled by Regina’s skin, “But I think we can solve this conundrum more easily. I know we can’t use magic to open the door but we can use it to make things appear inside the room, right?”

Catching the drift, the brunette waves her hand and summons a plushy mattress, clean and fluffed pillows, lit candles, champagne, and—is that Marvin Gaye playing? A radio sitting on the shelf across the room and perfects the ambiance. She has to laugh at the song choice though.

“Marvin Gaye? That’s so cliché, Regina.”

“Mmm, you wanted romance, dear, did you not?”

And Emma won’t push it because it really is perfect and resembles her fantasies about their first time as closely as it can in a locked storage room.

“So...” Regina strokes the hand gripping the strapless dildo. “Make me feel good, Miss Swan.”

With any doubt thoroughly erased, Emma starts leisurely licking and sucking the sensitive skin beneath her mouth, making sure to pay attention to the quiet moans and sighs of approval as she explores the expanse of skin. As she sucks on a particularly sensitive spot hard enough to leave a mark, Emma reaches around Regina’s arched back to unclip her bra and slide it down her arms.

The bra is thrown toward the edge of the king sized mattress. Emma takes her time, kissing every inch of skin she can reach then lazily licking just outside the areola to tease. The brunette growls at the slow pace but allows Emma to lead. As impatient as she is, she knows the blonde will make it worth the wait.

“I love you.” Emma whispers into her breast. It’s uttered so quietly, shyly, that Regina wonders if Emma even meant to say it out loud, but the blonde stiffens against her so she reaches down cup her pink cheeks.

“I love you too, Emma.” Regina pulls her in and their lips meet for the first time, and it’s slow, tender, sensual. It’s the opposite of what Regina always envisioned for them. No matter how strong their friendship grew, it was always based on challenging each other because of their equally fiery temperaments. She expected teeth clashing and a fight for dominance, but this overwhelming connection and gentleness was greater than any fantasy, because it wasn’t just about sex. This was about two souls finally merging and finding a home within each other.

They kissed and kissed until neither could breath then Emma leaned back with a smile that screamed contentment and joy.

True Love is magic. It creates happiness.

Regina’s heart soars as the words float through her mind. Even if they weren’t true love, Emma was more than enough. She feels more light and merriment in this moment, under a smiling, half-naked Emma, than she ever has, and the best part is that they chose each other. Perhaps they’ll one day find out fate planned this, that the Savior was always meant to save and cherish The Evil Queen, but if fate didn’t plan this then Regina was willing to spend a lifetime proving fate wrong.

Emma places a loving kiss to the center of Regina’s chest, where her heart beats erratically under smooth touches, then finally takes a turgid nipple into her hot mouth. Regina gasps, her hips thrusting against Emma’s, seeking any stimulation.

The blonde shifts to the other nipple and gives it the same attention as she tweaks the one she just left behind with her fingers. Regina’s hips keep rhythmically thrusting against sharp hipbones and she cries out when her clit rubs against the protruding bone just right. Emma pulls her hips back and Regina could honestly rip that blonde hair from its roots.

Emma chuckles against her abdomen, “Patience, your majesty.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Miss Swan.” Regina huffs, “It’s been years so sue me if I’m a bit eager.”

Emma senses some embarrassment in the words and decides to put them both out of their misery by yanking down their panties and sinking her tongue into Regina’s pussy, thrusting in and out at a fast enough pace to make the brunette whimper. Regina’s so, so wet already and Emma’s fingers enter her without a shred of resistance. Her tongue circles her engorged clit then sucks lightly. She repeats the rhythm as her fingers speed up, curling to reach that spongey spot that makes Regina tense and quiver and cry out so loudly that Emma’s relieved no one’s in the building.

“Oh, god.” Regina pants as her elbows give out and her shoulders land back onto the mattress with a thud. Emma slides her fingers from Regina and eagerly licks the arousal thickly coating them. Watching Regina Mills come made her so slick and ready so the toy slips into Emma easily. The ribbed tip inside her presses against her g-spot in a way that has her thighs quivering but she props her body up on her palms and drags the dildo through the copious arousal on Regina’s folds to lubricate the toy.

“You okay?” Emma asks as she lovingly swipes her thumb over the cartilage of Regina’s ear. The brunette hums with a nod as her hips thrust against the silicone.

“Please.” Regina whispers into Emma’s forearm, like she can’t believe she’s begging the Savior for another release and needs to block the involuntary plea, but Emma hears it low and clear.

She lines up the toy with Regina’s entrance then leans back to watch the brunette’s expression contort with pleasure as the silicone slowly slips into her inch by inch. Regina’s breath catches with every movement and her body feels like it’s on fire, but she begs for more under her breath.

Their hips finally connect, every inch of the toy sheathed completely by them both, and Emma groans into Regina’s mouth, their tongues caressing then retreating before their teeth nip and bite on pliable, swollen lips. Regina’s hand snake around to palm Emma’s ass and press into the flesh to urge those hips to move. She wants to be taken, hard and fast. She wants to be sore tomorrow, to remember this moment each time she moves. She wants this to be seared into her mind.

“God, I can’t believe this is happening.” Emma growls.

“I can.” Regina pants. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“Mmm, yeah,” The blonde smirks, “But now lets make you come... again.”

Emma pulls her hips back, almost pulling out, then pistons forward harshly, making Regina hiss as their skin stings with each smack of their thighs. Emma goes faster with each thrust and Regina’s eyes roll back as her breasts are palmed and her nipples are tweaked. Their fucking is so animalistic and heady that their moans, groans, whimpers, and cries can’t be stopped. It’s too good and Regina can’t stifle her exultation.

“Ohhhh. Uh, uh, ah!” Regina punctuates every thrust with vocalizations of just how good this fucking is. No one has ever made her feel this thoroughly satisfied, and the day wasn’t even over yet. “Emma! Don’t you dare stop!”

“Fuck. As if.” Emma grunts. The toy hits her just right and she’s getting close, especially with the view she has. Regina’s squirming, lifting her lower body to get a better angle, and her hand shoots down to the apex of her thighs to rub desperately at her pulsating clit.

“I’m—oh—close.” Regina grips the edge of the mattress. “Emma—“

“Me too, god, me too.” Emma mumbles as she speeds up her thrusts. Hearing how wet Regina is every time she pounds into her is driving her absolutely crazy and the warmth in her pelvis grows steadily until she feels like she’s burning from the inside.

It only takes a few more seconds before they’re both bucking through their release, guttural moans unrestrained and sweat-covered bodies writhing against one another.

Emma collapses on top of Regina, who wraps her arms around her toned body, and chuckles, “Thank god no one’s around.”

Unbeknownst to them, a red-faced Snow White stood right next to the magically sealed door with a grimace. The Blue Fairy gripped her wand with enough force to almost snap it in half.

“I’d say it worked...” Snow states and Blue chokes on air.

“A bit too well, if you ask me.” Blue stares poignantly at the door she sealed as a favor to Snow. The fairy pulls at her collar. “Maybe you should lower the heat now, your majesty...”

“Oh,” Snow jumps, the key for the thermostat in her hand, “Yes, of course.”

Blue clears her throat harshly as she hears Regina moan through the heavy wooden door. “And perhaps a forgetting potion is in order?”

“ _Please_.”


End file.
